1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine in which a free game can be executed.
2. Description of Related Art
As is disclosed in U.S. Patent 2007/0060378A1, for example, when a trigger combination is realized in a slot game, a free game is started. In the free game, slot games are executed continuously for a predetermined number of times.
In some free games, a new free game is started when a trigger combination is realized again during the free game. In such free games, probability or realization conditions for realizing a trigger combination again during the free game is same as the slot game.
Therefore, a new free game is substantially same as the free game which has been executed right before a start of the new game.